verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
ETwinning
eTwinning è una piattaforma per i membri (insegnanti, dirigenti scolastici, bibliotecari, ecc.) delle scuole dei Paesi partecipanti che incentiva la collaborazione scolastica in Europa attraverso l’uso delle Tecnologie dell'informazione e della comunicazione (TIC). Fornisce aiuto, strumenti e servizi per supportare le scuole nell’organizzazione di partenariati a breve e lungo termine nelle diverse aree didattiche e tra tutti i paesi aderenti. |}} Storia e metodologia Cos’è eTwinning? Il Portale eTwinning è il principale punto d’incontro e luogo di lavoro del programma. Disponibile in 25 lingue, conta oggi (ottobre 2013) più di 216000 utenti registrati, 110000 scuole iscritte e quasi 30000 progetti in corso fra due o più scuole in tutta Europa. Nato nel 2004 come azione del Programma e-Learning, eTwinning è dal 2007 parte del Programma di Apprendimento Permanente (Lifelong Learning Programme - LLP ). eTwinning è uno strumento flessibile, che si può adattare ad ogni esigenza scolastica ed offre a docenti e studenti la possibilità di istituire collaborazioni a breve, medio e lungo termine. Obiettivi - scopi - finalità La mission è quella di integrare e diffondere le possibilità offerte dalle Tecnologie dell'Informazione e della Comuncazione (TIC) nei sistemi di istruzione e formazione, favorendo nel contempo un'apertura alla dimensione comunitaria dell'istruzione, nell'ottica di contribuire a creare e fortificare un sentimento di cittadinanza europea condiviso nelle nuove generazioni. Struttura gestionale di eTwinning CSS (Central Support Service) e NSS (National Support Service) eTwinning viene gestito dal CSS (Central Support Service) presso European Schoolnet, per conto della Direzione Generale dell'Istruzione e della Cultura della Commissione Europea. Il CSS elabora e gestisce il portale europeo, Il portale europeo eTwinning lavora in sinergia con i siti gestiti a livello nazionale dalle diverse Unità Nazionali eTwinning (NSS) di tutta Europa. Gli staff delle Unità Nazionali europee si occupano di formazione e forniscono sostegno (telefonico e on-line), organizzano incontri e premi nazionali, oltre a condurre campagne informative e di pubbliche relazioni. L’Ambasciatore eTwinning L’Ambasciatore è un docente esperto che per le sue competenze, l’esperienza in eTwinning e la motivazione personale viene selezionato dall’Unità Nazionale per attività di promozione dell’azione e supporto ai colleghi. Esiste a livello europeo una rete di Ambasciatori che si riuniscono periodicamente per condividere obiettivi e strategie di diffusione dell'azione eTwinning. L'Ambasciatore italiano Opera in collaborazione con l’USR e contribuisce alla formazione di altri docenti. Partecipa a seminari a livello locale, nazionale ed europeo sia in loco che online e si fa promotore di iniziative di informazione e diffusione di eTwinning. Spesso si tratta di docenti che hanno lavorato a progetti di particolare interesse e che possono occuparsi della diffusione e disseminazione di “best practices”. E’ una figura individuata per la prima volta nel 2009. In Italia, i principali criteri di selezione sono l’esperienza ed il coinvolgimento attivo in eTwinning. La carica non è remunerativa, l’ambasciatore opera a livello volontario, ha durata annuale e ad oggi (settembre 2013) sono 129 gli ambasciatori in territorio nazionale. Nello spirito di eTwinning gli ambasciatori si incontrano in una community online, uno spazio di lavoro dove confrontarsi e condividere risorse e idee. Una lista completa suddivisa per regioni è consultabile sul sito ufficiale italiano di eTwinning. Metodologia Metodologia e uso delle TIC La metodologia che sta alla base di eTwinning è quella cooperativa. Le scuole lavorano online e insieme, non in parallelo, gli studenti lavorano in gruppo, discutono, pianificano e risolvono insieme problemi. Gli alunni imparano gli uni dagli altri e il lavorare insieme promuove diverse forme di collaborazione, consente di mettere in comune le conoscenze, fa emergere ruoli e tutti concorrono alla realizzazione di un obiettivo condiviso. Gli studenti discutono, mettendo a confronto le loro idee e le loro visioni del mondo. Scoprono altri punti di vista rispetto al proprio e da questo nasce la discussione, il confronto e il dialogo e quindi l’argomentazione, la ricerca e la validazione della propria o altrui tesi. Curricolo - le competenze chiave La progettazione eTwinning è integrabile nell’ordinaria programmazione curricolare di classe (e interclasse) delle scuole di ogni ordine e grado, in tutte le discipline. Essa consente di attuare percorsi di insegnamento/apprendimento che mirino all’acquisizione delle otto competenze chiave indicate nella Raccomandazione del Parlamento Europeo 18.12.2006, dal titolo Competenze chiave per l’apprendimento permanente. Infatti, attraverso un progetto di gemellaggio elettronico con scuole di altri paesi, l’alunno consolida competenze comunicative nella comprensione e produzione di messaggi, nonché nell’acquisizione e interpretazione di informazioni, nella propria lingua e in lingua straniera. L’uso della piattaforma eTwinning consente di sperimentare le possibilità offerte dalle Tecnologie dell'Informazione e della Comunicazione (TIC) e acquisire e/o ampliare in modo consapevole competenze tecnologiche e digitali. Il lavoro in team all’interno del proprio gruppo classe, e in collaborazione con i partners stranieri, affina le competenze di collaborazione, partecipazione, risoluzione dei problemi, individuazione di collegamenti e relazioni. Il coinvolgimento attivo dell’alunno in tutte le fasi del gemellaggio – ideazione, implementazione e valutazione del progetto – attiva lo spirito di iniziativa, incoraggia l’autonomia e il senso di responsabilità. Il confronto costante con alunni di altri paesi rende consapevoli della propria identità culturale e capaci di rappresentarla. La modalità stessa del lavoro a progetto – con impegni da rispettare, obiettivi comuni da negoziare e perseguire – agevola l’acquisizione di competenze sociali e civiche e promuove quella flessibilità che consente di imparare a imparare. eTwinning e discipline scientifiche: l’importanza dell’approccio interdisciplinare Si è riscontrato che una percentuale limitata dei progetti eTwinning riguarda discipline scientifiche e la Matematica in particolare. Invece, se abbinati alle discipline scientifiche in generale e alla Matematica in particolare, questi progetti permettono di consolidare negli studenti di qualunque ordine di scuola (dalla scuola dell'infanzia alle superiori) competenze sia specifiche che trasversali esattamente come specificato nelle già citate Raccomandazioni del Parlamento europeo relative alle competenze chiave per l'apprendimento permanente. Inoltre, se ben progettati e strutturati, i progetti eTwinning richiedono di sviluppare sia la “curiosità scientifica” che la capacità di valutazione critica dei risultati e del percorso seguito, stimolano l'interesse per questioni etiche e il rispetto sia per la sicurezza che la sostenibilità, consentendo di ottenere risultati altrimenti difficilmente raggiungibili con percorsi didattici più tradizionali. La metodologia Clil all’interno della progettazione europea Il CLIL (Content and Language Integrated Learning) è un approccio didattico di tipo immersivo che punta alla costruzione di competenze linguistiche e abilità comunicative in lingua straniera insieme allo sviluppo e all’acquisizione di conoscenze disciplinari. In Italia i P. nn.87, 88 e 89 del 15/03/2010 rendono la metodologia CLIL obbligatoria alla Scuola Secondaria di secondo grado, per cui eTwinning diventa il mezzo più autentico ed immediato per fare CLIL nella normale prassi didattica. Infatti, grazie alle sinergie del docente di disciplina e del docente di lingua che interagiscono in sincrono e/o asincrono con la classe, si favorisce l’apertura al plurilinguismo e si promuove la cooperazione transnazionale, incrementando la dimensione europea e promuovendo attività di collaborazione didattica per mezzo delle TIC. eTwinning + Il progetto pilota eTwinning Plus fa parte della Politica europea di vicinato della Commissione Europea, che incoraggia il legame e la collaborazione con Paesi nelle nostre immediate vicinanze come Ucraina, Tunisia, Moldavia, Georgia, Armenia e Azerbaijan che sono entrati a far parte dei docenti eTwinning che già collaborano online. Dal 4 marzo 2013, è possibile invitare insegnanti del progetto pilota eTwinning Plus a unirsi a un progetto già esistente oppure ad un nuovo progetto aperto precedentemente da due scuole dell’Unione Europea. Funzioni della piattaforma Progetti nelle classi Lo scopo primario della piattaforma eTwinning è offrire un luogo online sicuro, gratuito e privo di pubblicità, per la creazione di progetti di gemellaggio elettronico per alunni che frequentano dalla scuola dell'infanzia alle scuole superiori (3-19 anni). Per attivare un progetto, il docente deve essere iscritto alla piattaforma e aver concordato e registrato il suo progetto con un altro docente eTwinner Crawley, C., Gilleran, A., Scimeca, S., Vuorikari, R. & Wastiau, P. (2009). Beyond School Projects - A report on eTwinning 2008-2009. Central Support Service for eTwinning, European Schoolnet, Rue de Trèves 61, 1040 Brussels Belgium, www.eun.org, published September 2009. Retrieved: 20 December 2010, http://www.etwinning.net/en/pub/news/publications.htm di una scuola di un altro paese europeo. Per cercare un docente interessato a collaborare sono predisposti degli strumenti specifici di ricerca partner ( forum e contatti via messaggi) Quando il progetto viene accettato dalle Unità Nazionali, i due docenti fondatori possono accedere allo loro spazio di lavoro. La durata di un progetto può variare secondo le necessità, da mesi a interi anni scolastici. Gli argomenti di un progetto possono afferire a qualunque disciplina o tematica di interesse. Aggiornamento dei docenti Insegnare utilizzando la metodologia eTwinning significa affrontare un argomento curriculare a classi europee aperte con l’apporto di docenti provenienti da Paesi diversi e che insegnano materie differenti. Gli insegnanti possono cosi aggiornarsi e imparare ad utilizzare le TIC nella didattica quotidiana. Sono, comunque, a disposizione degli eTwinners numerosi momenti di formazione: online oppure offline. Aggiornamento online Learning events Si tratta di brevi ma intensi corsi di aggiornamento, tenuti da singoli docenti oppure da team di docenti esperti in un certo settore che vogliono condividere le loro buone pratiche. Possono essere in una qualsiasi lingua comunitaria. Durano una decina di giorni e alternano lezioni frontali a discussioni in gruppo, tasks online ecc. Sono molto utili non solo per l’aggiornamento dell’argomento affrontato ma anche per venire in contatto con eTwinners di altri Paesi europei e quindi stimolare la discussione e il confronto. Alcuni argomenti trattati ultimamente nei Learning Events sono: matematica e TIC, nuovi tools per progetti etwinning, corsi per insegnanti di lingue, storia, scrittura creativa, ecc. Sale insegnanti Sono forum di discussione che possono essere attivati da un eTwinner o da un team di eTwinners che vogliono confrontarsi su argomenti di interesse comune. Ci sono delle sale di particolare successo a livello europeo come web tools e a livello italiano: eTwinning e la realtà, oppure sale organizzate a livello regionale o locale. Gruppi I Gruppi eTwinning sono dedicati agli eTwinners che vogliono discutere argomenti e/o materie specifiche in un ambiente riservato. Sono gestiti da team di docenti europei. A differenza delle Sale insegnanti usufruiscono di ulteriori spazi online nei quali è possibile depositare e scaricare materiale utile per le proprie lezioni o per i progetti. Attualmente sono attivi 15 gruppi. Seminari online Alcune Unità Nazionali propongono percorsi di formazione online per l’utilizzo della piattaforma. Aggiornamento offline (seminari in presenza) PDW (Professional development workshop) Sono eventi della durata di 2-3 giorni, organizzati dalle NSS in collaborazione con CSS, e rivolti a varie categorie di eTwinners secondo la materia insegnata, oppure il grado scolastico; possono essere rivolti a nuovi eTwinners oppure a eTwinners esperti oppure ad Ambasciatori. Lo scopo principale di questi PDW è diffondere le buone pratiche, favorire la peer education e soprattutto prendere accordi per presentare ed organizzare nuovi progetti eTwinning. Conferenze Ogni anno il CSS (Central Service Support) organizza una Conferenza annuale europea durante la quale sono proposti incontri plenari, seminari e workshops sugli argomenti più importanti del momento e, nel corso di una cerimonia ufficiale, sono premiati i migliori progetti eTwinning a livello europeo. Le varie Unità Nazionali organizzano anche, localmente, delle Conferenze annuali per consegnare i Premi di Eccellenza Nazionale ai progetti che si sono particolarmente distinti nel corso dell’anno. Seminari locali Le Unità nazionali e, laddove presenti, i referenti locali organizzano seminari per la diffusione della metodologia eTwinning. I seminari hanno spesso un target specifico: Dirigenti scolastici, eTwinners principianti o avanzati, scuole primarie o secondarie etc. Vengono cosi organizzate attività di presentazione e laboratoriali al fine di formare / informare i partecipanti. Anche i singoli Ambasciatori possono organizzare eventi di formazione, soprattutto per i colleghi delle loro scuole. Certificati di qualità e premi eTwinning Quality label Il certificato di qualità (quality label) viene conferito dalle Unità Nazionali eTwinning ai progetti che rispondono ad alcuni criteri di qualità, decisi collegialmente a livello europeo. Qualora due partners ottengano il quality label nel loro Paese, automaticamente il progetto sarà premiato con il certificato di qualità europeo e gli insegnanti avranno diritto a presentare la candidatura per i premi europei. Il Certificato di Qualità Nazionale è un riconoscimento concreto per insegnanti e scuole per l’alto livello qualitativo delle loro attività eTwinning. Per gli studenti rappresenta un incentivo ai loro sforzi e, per la scuola in generale, una pubblica affermazione del suo impegno e apertura nei progetti di collaborazione europea. Ogni Paese europeo conferisce annualmente dei riconoscimenti ufficiali ai progetti che più corrispondono ai criteri di qualità stabiliti.Inoltre ogni anno, nel corso della Conferenza annuale, sono attribuiti i premi a livello europeo, direttamente sponsorizzati dalla Commissione europea e distinti in tre categorie: 4-11 anni; 12-15 anni e 16-19 anni. I primi due classificati di ogni categoria vincono un stage di 6 giorni da condividere tutti insieme. In aggiunta alla categoria principale ci sono diverse categorie speciali sponsorizzate da altre organizzazioni. Nel 2013, i premi per le categorie speciali sono stati: Lingua Spagnola, Lingua Francese, Lingua tedesca, Premio Marie Sklowska Curie, Premio Mevlana per la comprensione interculturale, Premio Inglese come seconda lingua. Griglia di valutazione Esistono criteri stabiliti a livello europeo che ogni NSS (Unità Nazionale eTwinning) declina secondo le proprie priorità. I criteri di valutazione e le modalità di assegnazione dei Certificati di Qualità italiani sono consultabili sul sito dell'Agenzia Nazionale eTwinning. Note Bibliografia e sitografia * Gilleran, A. (2007) eTwinning – A New Path for European Schools, eLearning Papers * European Schoolnet (2007) Learning with eTwinning: A Handbook for Teachers 2007 * European Schoolnet (2006) Learning with eTwinning * European Schoolnet (2008) eTwinning: Adventures in language and culture Voci correlate * Il portale europeo di eTwinning (disponibile in 25 lingue) * European Schoolnet * Il sito di eTwinning Italia * Programma LLP Comenius * Sito dell'Unione Europea * Programma eTwinning nel sito dell'Unione Europea Fonti * Categoria:Iniziative europee Categoria:E-learning